Constanze's helping hand
by Krobonus
Summary: Amanda decides to ask Akko out, when things don't go according to plan she goes into her dorm to "cope". Little does she know, she's about to be joined by Constanze who offers her a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda O'Neill shifted around uncomfortably from a top her broom as she hovered over the bathroom door. She had been waiting there since the start of the class period.

'Ugh, why doesn't she hurry up?' Amanda groaned. She was waiting to talk to Akko, who had always used the bathroom during this period, 'probably because she doesn't like the class'. As important as it was to talk to her, Amanda didn't want to surprise her until after she went into the bathroom, for obvious reasons.

Amanda's musings we're interrupted as the door clicked open, and a refreshed Akko stepped out into the Hall. 'Okay, time to do this' Amanda smirked, her confidence coming back to her. She waited until Akko was a little ways down the hall before she flew down behind her and tucked her broom away behind a pillar.

"Hey Akko!" Amanda greeted in a friendly tone, chuckling to herself as Akko jumped in surprise. 'She's so cute". Amanda couldn't contain her dreamy smile as Akko turned around.

"O-oh hi Amanda! I didn't... See you there." Akko looked up and down the long hallway wearing a perplexed expression. Eventually she just shrugged it off. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just heading to the bathroom when I saw you, so I just thought I'd say hi." Amanda said casually, gesturing behind them. Akko looked confused once again

"Isn't your class on the other side of the schoo-"

"I was skipping class! Listen I wanted to talk to you." Amanda interjected quickly, deciding to get straight to the point. She took a step forward.

"Akko..." Another step, "You're a really good friend, and you've always been way nicer to me then I deserve sometimes." Akko's eyes went wide as saucers as Amanda continued to approach.

"You're the cutest and most beautiful girl in the entire school." Amanda and Akko were now mere inches apart. Amanda took on a sultry expression as she looked down upon Akko's shocked face, her confidence fueled by the glowing blush she found there. 'Time to reel her in' Amanda gently put her arms around Akko's waist.

"Akko, I want you to be my girlfriend" Akko's face went completely red and she froze up for a few moments, seemingly too shocked to even speak. A choked noise escaped from Akko's throat before she finally found her voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I already have a girlfriend!" Akko apologized hastily as she pushed her way out of Amanda's grasp and ran down the hall, going around the corner and out of sight.

Amanda simply stood there, her face empty of all expression as she stared in the direction Akko had gone. She remained in that state for even she doesn't know how long before the doors along the hall began to open. Cursing to herself Amanda grabbed her broom and swept out the window before the students began to fill the hall.

* * *

Amanda burst into her dorm room full of righteous rage. 'Of all the ways that could have gone wrong, Akko has a damn girlfriend already!?' Amanda then realized that she had been slowly bending her broom, leaving it on the brink of snapping. 'I need to cool off' Amanda scanned around the room, thankful to see that it was empty, 'I can do it real quick'. Amanda threw her broom against the wall and jumped on her bed, resisting the urge to tear at the sheets.

Once seated she ripped off her skirt and panties. She considered masturbating like this for a moment, 'No, that isn't enough for today.' Amanda pulled out her wand and muttered an odd incantation, she then recoiled as the spell began to take effect. The sensation wasn't painful, but certainly unpleasant. Looking down between her legs, Amanda was met with a penis and balls in place of her vagina.

Amanda grabbed the new organ and it quickly hardened, reaching a full size of seven inches. This was Amanda's favorite spell for when she was feeling frustrated, whether biologically or psychologically, she always felt better after masturbating with like this.

The appendage pulsed in her hands, and Amanda wasted no time. She began to stroke her cock in earnest, going all the way from the hairless base to the pink tip, letting out a groan as she reveled in the unfamiliar sensation. Her course skin helped to create a lot of friction, but she wondered what Akko's smooth soft hands would feel like gliding up and down her shaft. 'damn it' Amanda could feel herself getting harder at the thought. She redoubled her efforts, spreading precum around her tip as it began to appear. Her other hand traveled down to her ample balls and began to gently fondle them.

Amanda's thoughts once again went to Akko, imagining her slowly caressing her balls and shaft, placing the occasional kiss on the tip. Amanda moaned aloud, completely taken in by the fantasy. Her hand stroking her cock was now moving furiously around her tip, precum oozed freely, keeping her hands nice and moist. She pictured Akko planting her lips on her tip once again, only this time those pillowy lips parted, taking her cock into her mouth. Amanda began to thrust into her hand as her climax began to approach. Continuously moaning, Amanda's body began to tense. 'Almost there!' She closed her eyes, trying to imagine one last image to push her over the edge.

*CLICK*  
*WHIRR*

Amanda jumped in shock as she heard the familiar sound of Constanze emerging from her workshop. Reacting quickly, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed into a more casual sitting position and threw a pillow over her crotch. She tried to steady her breathing, momentarily scowling as her wet cock head rubbed into her pillow 'I'll wash it later'. In the meantime, she looked over to Constanze's bed expectantly, worried to see that Constanze was already coming up, although she was looking the other way. Constanze closed the entrance way behind her and turned to look at Amanda. Her stoic expression immediately turning into one of concern as she saw Amanda's flushed face and far away eyes.

"H-hey Constanze! What'cha been doing?" Amanda stuttered out, trying to divert the witch's attention. However, Constanze wasn't fooled, and she approached Amanda, stopping right in front of her. Her worried visage getting the message across.

"I'm fine Constanze, it's just a little... Uh, Hot in here is all!" Amanda mentally kicked herself for her choice of words.

Constanze dropped to her knees and rested her arms on Amanda's legs. Her head pomfing down on top of them. Constanze's eyes then remained glued upon Amanda's, who quickly realized that Constanze was going to keep her prisoner until she spoke up. Her throbbing erection demanded attention as it continued to leak precum. 'I can't lie to her, I got to tell her at least the partial truth' Amanda sighed.

"I... I asked Akko out today..." Constanze's head perked up in interest. "And she rejected me, she said she already had a girlfriend." Whilst not the direct reason behind her disheveled appearance, the memory still was not a pleasant one to recount. However, the expression she adopted as a result had the bonus of convincing Constanze, whom looked at Amanda apologetically.

"I know I thought it was full proof, but... Hey it's okay! Not like I have trouble finding girlfriends, right? There's plenty others out there for me." Amanda tried her best to cheer Constanze up, although that last statement caused Constanze to look unusually sad. Constanze began to climb up on to the bed, likely to give Amanda a hug. However, one of her handholds landed up the pillow, she put her weight on it.

A groan, small, barely audible even. But to Constanze it was unmistakable, she stopped dead in her tracks. Amanda realized her mistake and retroactively covered her mouth, trying to come up with some quick excuse before Constanze realized what was happening. However, her voice caught in her throat, and Constanze was free to discover the truth. Placing a small hand upon the pillow, Constanze tore it from Amanda's grasp, only to be met with a large smooth cock bouncing in front of her. She stared at it for a few moments, maybe a tad too long, before looking up at Amanda with a questioning look.

"I-I was just testing out a new spell, honestly!" Amanda lied, vaguely hoping that it would somehow satisfy Constanze, who shot her a characteristic deadpan.

"I..." Amanda started again but sighed in defeat. "I was masturbating, I use this spell whenever I feel really frustrated and need to relieve some stress." Constanze once again adopted an expression of concern, except now it was joined by a sad pout. Amanda quickly realized what Constanze was thinking.

"Hey Cons, don't worry about it! I was fapping in a dorm I share with 2 other people, I was practically begging to be interrupted." Amanda laughed it off, hoping to defuse the situation. Opening her eyes, she saw Constanze once again staring at her hard cock, a blush growing on her round face.

"Constanze?" Amanda asked, more to herself then to her friend. Constanze slowly reached up a hand, placing it on the shaft. Her mouth gaping when she saw that one of her hands only went three quarters of the way around its girth. 'I should stop her' but she couldn't, Amanda's body refused to move, instead she stared down at Constanze as she examined Amanda's member.

Constanze swallowed hard as she moved her hand up the shaft, eventually coming to the tip. Amanda let out a pleased groan, which motivated Constanze to continue. She brought up her other hand and wrapped it around the first, completely enveloping Amanda's cock. Constanze started to make slow stroking motions, causing small noises to regularly escape Amanda. Whom at this point was too worked up to stop Constanze, instead she leaned back and let the smaller witch work.

A particularly large dollop of precum formed on Amanda's tip, which peaked Constanze's interest. Removing on her hands, she prodded a finger at the clear liquid, marveling at how it stringed when she pulled her hand back. Curious, she brought the finger up to her face and examined it, after a while she gave it a quick lick. While it was hard to tell, to Amanda it seemed as if Constanze enjoyed the taste. Constanze let go of Amanda's cock, and dropped back down onto her knees. Suddenly, she grabbed on to Amanda's rear and pulled her forward toward the edge of the bed with surprising strength. This left Amanda's pulsing cock right in front of Constanze's face.

"C-Constanze? What are you- Ah!" Amanda moaned as Constanze wrapped her lips around her tip, her tongue quickly lapping up the precum found there. 'This can't be happening, this is too good to be true.' Amanda grabbed on to the bed sheets for support as her friend serviced her cock.

Constanze pushed further, eventually taking the whole head into her mouth. Amanda would be lying if she that the sight of Constanze's lips stretching around her large dick didn't excite her. Constanze once again wrapped her hands around Amanda's member and began to stroke the shaft. To Amanda this was incredible enough, then she felt the suction. Constanze's mouth messaged Amanda's cock head while her tongue swirled around it. Amanda began to let out loud moans, her hips twitching forward, a motion she struggled to contain, 'I can't do that to Constanze I'd hurt her'. However, Constanze pressed her tongue hard into Amanda's slit, the sensation causing her let out a screaming moan and she thrust her hips involuntarily. Constanze made a shocked noise as two inches of Amanda's cock were forcibly stuffed into her mouth, the sudden intrusion causing her to gag. Amanda moaned for a free moments before she realized what had just happened.

"Oh shit! Constanze I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Amanda apologized as Constanze shot her an angry look.

Much to Amanda's surprise, Constanze didn't immediately pull away, and instead took a deep breath. The taller witch's mouth went agape as Constanze's head sunk another inch on to her cock before she felt the tip hit the back of her throat. Constanze kept Amanda's cock in her mouth as long as she could before pulling off it. The tip came out of her mouth with a wet *pop* and Constanze began to gasp for breath.

"Constanze... You didn't need to do that." Her smaller friend gave her a sly look before once again taking the appendage into her mouth. This time, deciding to pace herself, Constanze instead only took the head plus an inch. Bracing her hands on Amanda's thighs, Constanze began to gently bob up and down on Amanda's cock. Amanda was on cloud nine, the feeling was unlike any other else she had ever experienced, her moans filled the room. She slowly placed her hands on Constanze's head, being careful not to push her 'I can't risk doing that again'. This encouraged Constanze to go faster, her face screwed up in concentration as she serviced her friend. Amanda's moans became louder and louder, feeling her orgasm once again approaching.

"Cons!" Amanda yelled out between moans, "I'm gonna cum!" Constanze moved her head as fast as she could pushing her friend over the edge.

"Constanze!" Amanda screamed as she loosed her first jets of cum into Constanze's mouth  
The smaller witch instinctually swallowed to prevent herself from choking, just as Amanda once again thrust uncontrollably. Constanze gagged hard as Amanda's cock forced its way down her throat. Constanze's face was mashed into Amanda's crotch as she blasted her hot cum directly down her throat. Constanze pulled back as quickly as she could, just in time for Amanda to deposit the last of her load into her mouth. Constanze turned her head to the side and began to quietly cough while covering her mouth. Amanda's face was mixture of fear and despair.

"Constanze! Are you okay!? Oh shit, oh shit, I did it again! I-I-I couldn't control myself, I..." Amanda stuttered and rambled, disgusted with herself for having done such a thing. Constanze eventually stopped coughing, she turned to Amanda, her face completely expressionless.

All Amanda could do was stare as Constanze climbed onto the bed, her face approaching Amanda's. Much to the taller witch's surprise, Constanze placed her lips upon her own. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she leaned into the kiss. Constanze cupped her face and prodded at Amanda's teeth with her tongue. Amanda accepted and opened her mouth, letting Constanze's tongue go inside.

Only for her to realize at the last moment that Constanze never swallowed earlier. Amanda Pulled back desperately as Constanze force fed her own ejaculate to her, but Constanze's gentle touch had turned into an iron grip. She kept Amanda locked in place until she had returned every last drop, no doubt some of which had originally been forced into her throat. Once she was finally finished, she let go and leaned back, looking at Amanda with a Stern expression. Getting the message, Amanda reluctantly swallowed her own seed wearing an ashamed and mildly disgusted face.

"I deserved that didn't I?" Amanda admitted. Constanze smiled and hugged Amanda tightly, 'Guess I'm forgiven'. Amanda smiled as well and returned the hug.

"Thank you Constanze, I really needed that." Constanze hummed in response. It was then that Amanda realized that someone wet was pressed up against her abdomen, it didn't take long for her to figure out what it was.

"Oh, you probably got pretty horny from all of that huh?" Constanze just smirked at her as she sat down, to her surprise she landed on something hard. Looking down, Constanze saw that she was resting on top of Amanda's still erect cock.

"Well then, how about round two?" Amanda said with a sultry expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then, how about round two?" Amanda asked with a sultry expression.

Holding the smaller witch, Amanda flopped both of them backwards on to the bed, such that Constanze was lying on top of her, finishing off the action by pressing her lips against Constanze's. The witch in question recovered quickly from the surprise and eagerly returned the kiss. Both of their lips opened, allowing for their tongues to engage in a passionate dance. Amanda hugged Constanze around the small of her back, wanting to feel as close to the smaller witch as possible. Amanda slowly opened her eyes to find Constanze's half-lidded gaze upon her, the eye contact only making their make out session more exciting, 'I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are'.

Amanda took this opportunity to swing her legs onto the bed, getting more comfortable while Constanze sat atop of her. The engineer slowly loosened her embrace and moved her hands towards the top of Amanda's blouse, her deft hands making quick work of the buttons. Amanda broke from the kiss and slid her arms out of the sleeves, completely removing the garment and throwing it behind her. Constanze stared intently at Amanda's simple bra, which was holding her C-cup breasts. Amanda chuckled at this.

"Wanna see the goods huh?" Amanda asked, already knowing the answer. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp, removing the offending underwear, she then stretched her hands behind her head, showing off her now free breasts.

Constanze couldn't help but gape at the sight, Amanda's breasts looked incredibly soft and shapely. Swallowing hard, Constanze looked over the rest of Amanda's body, her muscular arms and shoulders wonderfully framing her breasts, and her thin waist supported by her toned stomach, leading down to her wide hips. Amanda couldn't help but blush at the attention, having never seen someone so enamored with her body, 'How long has she been attracted to me?" Amanda almost imperceptibly shook her head, instead choosing to focus on a more relevant matter.

"Hey Cons," the little witch suddenly looked up at Amanda's face, now broken out of her starry-eyed stupor. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked right now, I want to see you." Constanze hesitated for a moment, before giving a small nod.

Leaning back, careful to avoid Amanda's member, Constanze started by undoing her bow tie, letting her long thick hair loose, she then removed her vest and skirt, which were soon followed by her panties and finally her blouse. Amanda's breath hitched as the last piece of clothing fell from Constanze's form. Expecting to find a flat bare chest, she instead saw small developing breasts which were bound by simple white ribbon. With blush so intense that it seemed to engulf her entire face, Constanze slowly unwrapped the bindings. Amanda stared as Constanze revealed her large areolas and perky nipples, heavily contrasting her small A-cup breasts. Shame and embarrassment quickly took over Constanze's features.

Amanda slowly moved her gaze over the rest of Constanze's body, Noticing the softness of all her features, how her waist almost poured into her wide hips, supporting her ample ass and thick thighs, which hid between them her pristine wet womanhood, crowned by her large Mons Pubis. Amanda brought her hands up to Constanze's body, slowly caressing her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Constanze," Amanda began, instantly demanding the smaller witch's attention. "You're beautiful." Amanda accentuated the point by running her hands over Constanze's chest.

An expression of pure joy graced Constanze's features as she threw herself down upon Amanda, pressing their breasts together as she embraced the athletic witch. Amanda couldn't help but smile as she returned the hug. They stayed like this for a few moments before Amanda once again adopted a sultry expression, 'time to get things started'. She adjusted Constanze such that they were face to face, smiling at how beautiful she looked with her happy face framed by her heavy gently curled locks. Amanda leaned in for a kiss, an invitation Constanze gladly accepted. However, much to the magitek user's confusion, the kiss was very short lived. Amanda then kissed Constanze's chin, quickly moving along by placing quick kisses all along Constanze's jaw. Amanda's hands slid down from Constanze's bare shoulders, down to the small of her back, before finally settling on her soft round behind. Constanze closed her eyes, deciding to simply enjoy the ride as Amanda brushed the curtain-like locks out of the way to place gentle kisses on her neck. Amanda began to knead and squeeze Constanze's flawless ass, the action causing Constanze to gasp, as well as let out a quiet high-pitched whimper.

The sound instantly set Amanda's mind ablaze, her neglected member twitching painfully, demanding attention. Amanda felt an unstoppable need rising within her. 'I want to slap her fat ass till she yells out in pain, I want to bite down on her vulnerable neck until it's so bruised that the whole school can see that she's mine'. Amanda's groping grew more aggressive 'I want to flip her over and pin her down, I want to hilt myself in her petite body, I want to ravage her untouched womanhood until she's screaming out my name, never stopping until I'm satisfi-'. Amanda suddenly stopped her fantasy as she realized that she had her teeth poised over Constanze's neck, on the verge of making her vision a reality. Guilt once again filled her soul.

'No,' Amanda proclaimed to herself 'I've done more than enough of that already, anymore and I'll actually hurt her, this isn't about my satisfaction anymore, it's about hers' Amanda knew it was true, but couldn't help but wonder why she felt this way. Everyone she had ever been with had always said that she was a monster in bed. She had reduced so many to a breathless mewling state. yet, she found herself unable to do the same to Constanze, instead feeling the need to protect her. Nonetheless, she was determined to see those feelings through.

Starting again quickly to prevent Constanze from getting suspicious, Amanda wrapped her arms around Constanze's rear and gently slid the girl up her body, getting herself eye level with the little witches chest. Amanda began to swirl her tongue around one of Constanze's large nipples, prodding around at the areola before concentrating on the nipple. She serviced one for a short time before switching to the other, repeating the same motions. The attention to her chest caused Constanze to gently quiver in Amanda's hold, and she even let out the occasional noise, spurring Amanda on. 'Time to take things up a notch.' one of Amanda's hands released its grip from Constanze's cheeks and slowly traveled around her wide hips ending up at her belly. There it stayed for a few moments before moving downward, passing over the last hurdle of Constanze's Mons Pubis, and finally brushed over her clit. Constanze's whole body twitched violently at the sudden stimulation, causing Amanda to abruptly stop her ministrations.

"Cons? Are you okay?" Amanda asked, her face full of concern, worried that she had broken her promise to herself and had hurt the little witch. Constanze quickly nodded, doing so far too quickly to be convincing. Amanda slid Constanze back down her body so that they were face to face, her hands then released there hold and traveled up to cup Constanze's face.

"You know, if you want to stop, we can. You don't have to go this far." Amanda's expression was one of utmost seriousness and compassion, sending the loud and clear message that she would wasn't bluffing. An embarrassed blush consumed Constanze's face before she slowly shook her head no.

"I mean it Cons, it's fine if you can't-" the words died in her throat as Constanze suddenly placed her lips upon Amanda's. The kiss was far from the most passionate, but nonetheless perfectly communicated Constanze's desires. Amanda and Constanze slowly parted, the former wearing a pleasing expression.

"Okay, we'll keep going, but let's take it slow." Constanze nodded softly.

Amanda's hand once again made the slow trek down Constanze's body, the other remaining upon the engineer's face for support. Amanda's hand reached Constanze's Mon pubis, resting on the small mound as Amanda looked into Constanze's eyes for confirmation, a small nod confirming that she could continue. Amanda's fingers gently brushed over Constanze's clit, the witch's hips gave a small twitch, but quickly calmed down, giving Amanda free reign to explore the precious area. Deciding to avoid the sensitive button for now, Amanda's fingers instead trailed along Constanze's wet slit, gently prodding at the soft lips. All the while the two maintained eye contact, Amanda using this a constant reminder to control herself, as well as taking the opportunity to appreciate Constanze's pleasured expression.

"You're so pretty cons." Amanda said happily, her genuinely tone and expression causing Constanze's now permanent blush to further intensify.

Amanda's fingers parted Constanze's lips, and she gradually inserted her middle finger into Constanze's soaked sex. Constanze let out a low noise and closed her eyes at the pleasurable feeling; the expression sending fluttering feelings through Amanda's heart. Eventually Amanda's finger bottomed out, just her knuckle remaining outside. She pulled her finger nearly all the way out of Constanze's sex, before slowly inserting it full again. The little witch quivered as Amanda repeated the action, eventually reaching a steady motion of pumping her finger in and out of Constanze's womanhood. Causing the witch to let out consistent breathy noises, which were like music to Amanda's ears.

The taller witch pulled Constanze into a kiss, enjoying the feeling of the girl's excited breath against her face. Amanda inserted a second finger into Constanze's sex, feeling intensely satisfied by the impassioned moan that this caused Constanze to voice into their still joined lips, the vibration of Constanze's voice encouraging Amanda to continue. Amanda once again bottomed out her fingers before stopping her motion. She let Constanze rest for a moment before she curled her fingers, lightly scraping along Constanze's inner walls. This continued for a short time before she finally found what she was looking for, her fingers rubbed along a small bump on Constanze's walls. The little witch suddenly parting from their kiss as she threw her head back, a quiet high-pitched moan sounding from her gaping mouth. Constanze's head fell down next to Amanda's, her whole body tensing up, locking Amanda fingers in place.

"Hey, it's okay Cons! It's okay..." Amanda cooed, petting Constanze's head.

"You want me to keep going?" Amanda asked. Constanze gave a shaky nod.

"Then I need you to relax, okay? Just relax and enjoy the feeling." Amanda pleaded, Constanze gave another calmer nod, as she slowly loosened her body. Amanda's fingers once again rubbed her G-spot, she briefly tensed up, but quickly relaxed again. This repeated several times until Amanda was able to continuously rub the small bump, Constanze letting out mewling moans.

"See? You're okay, just focus on feeling good" Constanze quivered at the softness of Amanda's voice.

Amanda's fingers gradually speed up, causing Constanze to lock her grip around Amanda's shoulders as the pleasure started to build. Amanda's other hand moved down towards Constanze's sex, upon arrival it began to gently rub the little witch's ignored clit. Constanze arched her back and moaned at the sudden increase in stimulus, the action exciting Amanda to no end. The taller witch accelerated her ministrations. Her fingers now mercilessly attacking Constanze's G-spot and clit. The smaller witch's back now permanently arched as her breath moans increased in pitch. Her body quivering and twitching at an increasing pace. Amanda could feel a rising tension in Constanze's body, she knew that she was getting close.

"Constanze." Amanda spoke. The smaller witch slowly raised her head and looked toward Amanda. Her face was scrunched up in pleasure, and her eyes looked far away, consumed with her impending orgasm. That expression was all Amanda needed to see.

"Cum." Constanze couldn't help but obey.

Constanze's orgasm hit her hard. She threw her head back and arched her back impossibly far. Her hips thrusted violently into Amanda's still moving fingers. Instead of a single moan, a cacophony of noises escaped from Constanze's mouth. Her body convulsing and shivering as her fluids began to poor out on to Amanda's hands and lap. Constanze's eyes rolled up into her head as her orgasm reached its zenith. Her body locking in place except for her twitching hips as she rode out her orgasm. Amanda could only stare in awe at what had to be the most intense orgasm she had ever seen. Constanze collapsed on top of Amanda, the stream of noises quieting down as she squirted the last of her fluids on to Amanda and her hips gave their last exhausted twitches. Amanda pulled her fingers out of Constanze's sensitive sex, causing the witch to let out a surprised squeak.

They rested there for a sometime as Constanze came down from her orgasm. Amanda waited patiently, wanting to check up on her, "friend"? For whatever reason the term didn't seem right to Amanda. She was broken from her thoughts as Constanze shakily sat up. Her expression was rather slack, but she was clearly lucid.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Amanda asked, unsure of how else to start. Constanze nodded shakily.

"Are you okay? I didn't go too far did I?" Constanze gently smiled as she shook her head. Amanda felt contented, happy that she was able to give Constanze a good time. Said witch suddenly seemed preoccupied however, and her expression became concerned.

"What is it Cons? What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

Constanze simply leaned to the side and pointed to the elephant in the room. Amanda's dick was still fully erect, and in fact was soaked in Amanda's own precum.

"Oh..." Amanda felt a little foolish, obviously having been serviced the entire time, Constanze had noticed that Amanda neglected herself. She could always trust the smaller witch to notice and try to help others with their problems. She loved Constanze in that way, 'Wait, loved?' Amanda's thoughts were sent tumbling for a few moments before she realized that Constanze was still looking at her with concern.

"Oh! It's fine Constanze! You already did enough for me anyways, we don't need to do anything else today." Amanda really was on edge, but with how much Constanze had done for her and how exhausted she appeared to be, she didn't want to ask anymore of her precious little witch. Though her mind still turned at the phrasing.

Constanze wore a determined expression as she straddled Amanda's waist. The look in her eyes making it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Amanda smiled sheepishly before regaining some of her usual bravado.

"Okay, round 3 it is then!"


End file.
